networked_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Music Consumption in the Post-Modern World
Contemporary society exhibits a complex social framework in which mediated or networked interaction has become the main form of communication. Within every facet of popular culture, the media has adapted to the shifting mediums by which information is disseminated and thus has given rise to an entirely new relationship dynamic between the producer and consumer. Today's audience of consumers are viewed as "active co-creators of message meaning as opposed to passive receivers of pre-determined messages" (Shankar, 2000, pp. 27-37). Thus, the meaning of consumer has evolved into the "prosumer" that consciously chooses what content he or she wants to consume and when. The ability to manipulate the way we engage with media poses new opportunities to enhance the individual consumption experience with the sole stipulation that the individual is actively taking advantage of the resources provided to them. Consequentially, the surplus of mediated connectivity and consumption methods redefine how we define ourselves. The social interactions and material objects that were once used to define our personality and character traits, have disintegrated into the billions of electronic circuits and transistors that make up our computers. Rather, the history of information stored on your computer more accurately define the human persona of the twenty-first century. What we search on the internet, the playlists of songs we create, the movies we stream, the blogs we post, and media we produce and share serve as a reflection of the qualities that make us who we are. Music as a Means of Identity Historically, music has always been a form of communication in its own right. From the earliest records of its integration into mainstream culture, music "is symbolic communication…it can easily evoke a whole time and place, distant feelings and emotions, and memories of where we were and with whom…music can also be a theme, rallying cry, a protest around which we gather to speak out against social injustice. It can be a badge of identity- a means of showing others (and ourselves) to what cultural group, or groups, we belong" (Lewis, 1992, p.135). In short, music helps each of us make sense of the world around us through commentary on our everyday experiences. Therefore, music is a means by which we achieve social validation and substantiate our identity. However, the process of establishing an identity amidst a society in a state of constant flux and innovation can be quiet challenging. The paradoxical tendencies of contemporary communication design glorifies the "individual" while also forcing people to spread themselves thin over the various networking sites that rely on communal collaboration. Making oneself distinctive from others within a heterogeneous social environment blurs the limitations previously in play, where an individual had only one identity. This growing concern poses questions that reconsider whether the increased integration of access and control will mark "the triumph of individualism" or rather, "herald the beginning of its end…the emergence of a reverse movement: a desperate search for the social link" (Shankar, 2000, pp.27-37). Modern Music Consumption: Link to Listen A significant quality of today's generation of music consumption is the ability for the average person to both produce and share the music they create and the music they enjoy. As previously mentioned, it is one way to tell others who we are and where our interests lie. The circulation of pop music can act as an important resource in the construction of personal identies. The ability for communities of music lovers to discuss new music, share similar interests, and mass publicize their interests provide an outlet for innovation as well as insight into the user participating. The value has sub-sequentially shifted from the material process of purchasing an album or cd, to the digital process where the importance is placed on the quantity of shared content. Procreating our world by our own means is our new social mantra. Contribution Methods There are a variety of music platforms that have manifested amongst our participatory culture. A few of the major outlets of online music hosting include Bandcamp, SoundCloud, and Reverbnation. All three websites change the relationship between the artist and the fan. The organization and tools provided by the site make it easier for the fans to engage the artist they love. This interaction benefits both the musician and the fan by fostering a community in which each are integral to building and sustaining careers. The artists can share and sell their music to their fans while also providing an environment for enlightened listeners to directly support them by purchasing the music at an affordable price. Sites such as these most greatly aid budding artists who may not have been able to gain attention otherwise. These social experiences have helped to expand the boundaries for self-released music from every genre. Members are valued and feel socially connected through similar interest in music, songs, and artists. Additionally, users can upload their own music or audio bites with ease, promoting individual creativity. The video below shows this simplicity in a step-by-step instructional video that teaches people how to upload content on SoundCloud: Bandcamp Bandcamp has become an integral medium for contemporary music consumption and contribution. The website was developed so that it was easy for the user to navigate its content while engaging members of the digital age. The customizable features and functions of the site expand the breadth of opportunity for music business on the internet. Bandcamp was established in 2007 by co-founders Ethan Diamond and Shawn Grunberger from a public library and has raised upwards of $128 million from fans as of 2015. The site was achieved rapid success through the popularity amongst independent artists who recognized the advantages in providing music to fans who want to support them, or who can link their content elsewhere. Check out my screencast on Vimeo for more details about Bandcamp. For more information on music and participatory culture, click the links below! # Music and Participatory Culture- Cover Videos # The Participatory Culture of Music Sharing # Mixtapes and Mashup- What's Up?!? Resources: